


Spawning

by freckleslikeconstellations



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brexit reference, F/M, Humour, Post series 4, Revenge, Sassy Reader, Self-Worth, Sexual References, Song Reference, Strong Language, Teasing, audio clip, covering up the real problem, goldfish, mycroft allows himself to be vulnerable, pillow throwing, playful, reader fishes for compliments, reader wants to be part of Mycroft's workforce, the game is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleslikeconstellations/pseuds/freckleslikeconstellations
Summary: Mycroft is in trouble with his significant other over the release of THAT audio clip.Reaction to 'the game is now' intercepted audio clip with Mycroft and Sherlock.





	Spawning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your support. :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. :)

_“Spawning?”_ Mycroft should have known he was in trouble as soon as he’d heard that sharp voice and had, had to dodge a pillow on his way into the bedroom. 

 

“Ah, you heard about that then?” He tries to sweep his auburn hair back casually even though the pillow dodge had barely put an immaculate hair out of place. You are sitting on the bed, hair swept over your shoulders, dressing gown barely tied over loose clothing, legs crossed, bare feet on show and with your laptop open on the duvet in front of you. The low glow of light, which had radiated from the room, had seduced Mycroft into thinking that everything was all right when clearly it isn’t. Scratching at his nose he can just imagine what you have on your laptop. He doesn’t need you to press play, but you do so anyway. He winces a little when he hears the leaked conversation between him and his brother. In it he sounds grumpy and sarcastic and it would be harmless enough if the thing had avoided your consumption. He would have gotten away with it. One look at your burning eyes tells him that, that isn’t going to be the case now. You close the lid of the device just as the clip finishes and swallowing, lift your head up to look at him severely. He gives you a pathetic sort of gulp and a half-smile. “It’s really not that bad my dear. The government seems to think, well…spilt milk is all. Nothing that can’t be swept away again.” He shrugs. 

 

“It’s not the government’s reaction you should have been worrying about,” you inform him icily, as you swoop off the bed and put your laptop away in its case. You walk to the end of the bed, give him a bit of a heated glare, swallow and turn away again. He fidgets awkwardly and stays close to the door, deciding that it’s best to have an exit-route. _“Spawning…”_ You shake your head again, as if he’s been ridiculous. “Of all the things that you could have called it.”

 

“I was just trying to make polite conversation,” Mycroft says lightly, rocking on his heels. 

 

 _“Why?”_ You’re incredulous. “If you didn't think that you were being overheard then why did it even matter? I didn't realize that the ‘s’ word scared you as much as it does your brother.” You throw him a testy look over one shoulder. Your gaze comes like a slap on the face to him and he winces. “But then again,” you say more consideringly, “If what we've been doing has really been _so_ mechanical to you”-you spin back around to him and lift up your hands, so that your palms face the ceiling-“If you haven’t been _enjoying_ it”-Mycroft takes a step forward and you smile at the look of barely suppressed panic that’s on his face-“Then maybe you should go elsewhere. Tell that brother of yours whilst you’re at it that not all ‘real people,’ eat high-protein yoghurt's and take photographs of food.”

 

“He knows that my dear. Just a little joke. Just a little brotherly banter,” Mycroft tries to soothe.

 

“Yet you felt the need to be polite about the sex thing?” You’re not amused, neither are you buying it. 

 

“I don’t think there’s any need for anything quite so drastic as me going elsewhere though _is there?”_ his voice rises at the end, as he tries to diffuse all of this as quickly as possible. He’s really quite tired. 

 

“Oh I don’t know.” You approach him with a sway of your hips. You stop in front of him and touch at his shirt clad shoulders. He’s already disposed of his jacket in the kitchen and rested it on the back of a chair, as he’d helped himself to one final glass of scotch. Listening to him, as he’d prepared his drink had only got you more worked up. You’d been like a coiled snake ready to strike when he’d finally walked in, all casually like there was nothing wrong. You fluff up the parts of the shirt that you can reach-he has a thin grey waistcoat on-and put your head close to the side of his, letting your warm breath tickle against his cold cheek, as you run your palms down the length of the waistcoat. He lets out a groan of pleasure, as if he’d really needed that and tips his head back. You smirk. “I had planned on brushing myself against you, on removing your waistcoat and shirt slowly, on running my hands across your shoulders and back and giving you that massage that you surely feel you deserve after a long day’s toil. A massage that would have soothed you much more than the alcohol you chose to drink just now.” Mycroft shivers. “On kissing all the way down the side of you starting from your jaw line.” Mycroft gives a more prominent shudder. “On sucking your nipples and taking you deep inside my mouth, licking at just the spot you like”-Mycroft groans your name-“Before I’d let you remove my clothes, every last one of them, since I would be getting all worked up too. Let’s make that clear I would be. But if you find it so…how did you put it? Ah, yes, _‘horrifying’_ then perhaps you’d be better off going elsewhere tonight. I wouldn't want to offend you.” He feels the chill as soon as your warm body moves away from his. “You don’t mind do you?” You casually sit down on the end of the bed and cross one leg over the other. The perfect picture of innocence. “After all I thought _‘real people’_ were replaceable to you.” You tilt your head back. “We don’t have to do this any more. You should have just said.” 

 

“Of course we do and there are exceptions,” he tries to excuse himself, but his heart flutters about like a moth in panic. 

 

“Oh yeah?” You swing further back and look interested. 

 

“Of course.” Encouraged he walks until he’s facing you. 

 

“Like who?” Your foot swishes.

 

“You of course.” You raise both eyebrows at him as if to tell him he hasn’t done nearly enough here. He lets out a sigh, much like the grumbling one that he’d started the clip with and goes down carefully on his knees, taking care not to fall too hard, for he really can’t be dealing with scrapes at his age. Once he’s down there and you’re watching him in amusement his hands spring away from his chest, as he balances upon his knees. “What do you want F/N? What will I possibly have to do to make up for all the hurt I’ve caused you?”

 

Looking more pleased than ever you crook your finger to tell him to shuffle forwards. He does so. You hook your legs over his shoulders and give a teasing thrust in his direction. He bites down upon his lip. “Oh sorry,” you’re quick to apologize, “I forgot that you don’t like things like that. Forgot that you’d rather just be one of those goldfish and release your fluids rather than do too much hard work yourself.”

 

“You know that I’ve never been afraid of hard work, _especially_ that kind.” He looks at you levelly.

 

“Wouldn't want you to strain yourself. Maybe the problem here is that you’re worried about what it would mean if instead of thinking of it as being spawning and something more mechanical it became making love to you. Maybe you wouldn't know what to do with that,” you tell him.

 

Mycroft blanches for a moment, but soon recovers. “And why pray tell, if you think you know _why_ I called it that, have you made me go through this performance tonight? Do you just like to punish me F/N?” He thinks he already knows the answer.

 

Sure enough and with frustration laced in your tone you say, “I made you go through it because I _want”-_ you pull on his shoulders with your heels now and he grimaces when your foot gets close to touching his cheek-“To enter your employment.” You look satisfied at having got the real problem off your chest. 

 

Mycroft laughs outright at that, before he quickly covers it up with a cough when your eyes flash with hurt. _“Ahem,”_ he tries to further cover himself when you withdraw your legs from him and look vastly more guarded. 

 

 _“What?”_ you ask, as he gets to his feet and brushes down his clothing. “If you’re short of minds…or don’t you think mine’s brilliant enough?”

 

“It’s not exactly that my dear.” Mycroft brushes invisible dust off his shoulders and misses the way that your eyes spark at it not being, _‘exactly that.’_ “It’s more the fact that I don’t really _like_ to mix business with pleasure.” 

 

“Is that why you went for a drink with Lady Smallwood, before we met? I bet you were as delighted when she asked you out, as you were when Sherlock joked that Sweden had sent its regards. What’s the matter Mycroft? Feeling a bit lonely in Europe now with Brexit looming? That’s why you sent him over there isn’t it? To sort things out?” You scoff. “I bet you were already making the trade deals in your head weren’t you? Signed, sealed, delivered, but baby they’re not yours. Not any more.” You flick a foot in his direction and he frowns. 

 

He _had_ been making trade deals in his head, but you don’t need to know that. You’re already too knowing about him as it is. “Leave Alicia out of this,” he opts for instead.

 

“Oh, _‘Alicia,’_ is it now?” You pull a bit of a face.

 

“F/N behave,” he warns you. He will not tolerate you criticizing the acquaintances that he can _actually_ bear and you know such a thing. He smiles a little though, when, as he’s shrugging off his waistcoat and beginning to change for bed, he catches you flopping down, so that your back is on the bed. “Jealousy doesn’t befit you.” You sit up again and watch him consideringly as he strips down to his boxers. He can feel a question forming inside your head and turns to you with another little sigh once he’s done. _“Yes?”_ he asks you. 

 

“Before we drift too far away from the topic what exactly did you mean when you said that attempts had been made to curb spawning?”

 

 _“See?_ Now you’re using that word too. It’s addictive isn’t it?”

 

“Git. You know why I used it.” You chuck another pillow at him. 

 

He dodges it with a bit of a dry laugh. “I just meant the efforts to get contraception out there.”

 

“I'm not sure I believe that’s _all_ you’ve done…” You’re sceptical.

 

“F/N you can pretend to be sitting around the camp fire with the common people all you like, but you know as well as I do that overpopulation is one of the biggest threats this planet faces. You can’t gift wrap it up and say that, ‘All children are lovely,’ or this and that. That’s just the way it is.” He climbs into bed. You change and get inside too, still feeling rather dissatisfied. 

 

When you’re facing one another in the middle you whisper, “Why don’t you want me working for you? I'm sure that I’d be of great assistance.” You look troubled by the possibility that he might think otherwise. With a huff of breath he rolls onto his back. You can tell that you’re not going to get the answers to that question right now, so you nudge at his leg instead and demand, “At least tell me _why_ I'm the exception then. That’s something that all partners want to hear.”

 

His lip quirks as he turns his head to look at you. “Is it now?”

 

“Mmmhmm.” Your hands grip either side of the pillow. 

 

He rolls to face you. _“Well,_ aside from being nothing like a goldfish in the fact that you’re capable of living on land and don’t have any fins”-you grin-“You’re remarkably eye-catching.”

 

“Go on,” you urge, foot brushing against his leg flirtatiously. 

 

His smile grows more determined. “You’re devastatingly attractive”-

 

 _“Devastating_ am I? That must be why you’re afraid of the ‘s’ word.”

 

“It must be and I like it when”-he breaks off suddenly, as if he’d realized just how open and consequently vulnerable he was about to be. 

 

“Like it when what?” you murmur, lifting your head a little off the pillow and sensing the importance of whatever he’d been about to tell you.

 

“When we kiss.” His hot mouth meets yours. You’re not quite sure if that’s _exactly_ what he’d been about to say, but hell do you go along with it. Your enthusiasm and the way that you bring your hands up to cup his face makes him push against you. He groans a little and is left breathless when you finally have to draw apart for air. 

 

 _“Myc,”_ you say breathily, “I wanna spawn with you.” 

 

“I'm not sure that’s how goldfish do it my dear. Not sure that they actually _tell_ one another. I think they just go ahead with it.” He blushes. 

 

“Go on then.” You kiss him again. “Take me. Make me yours.” 

 

He draws away for a moment in order to steady himself, before his hands tighten upon your waist and he plunges in.

 

*

 

When it’s all over and you drift off to sleep first he sits up in bed and looks down at you framed in the moonlight. “I don’t want you working for me because…” he begins, still a little tentative about being so open, “I don’t want you to be amongst all of that rabble, to be tainted by them and the experiences you'd have, to see me differently, for you to think any less of me…” He turns his head away and chews upon his lip. “It’s exactly _because_ you’re irreplaceable that I have to keep you away from there, do you understand? I have to keep you to myself. Just like I have to be cautious with my brother and the rest of my family because I cannot lose you F/N.” He sounds emotional. “It’s not because I don’t think you clever or talented or my God even capable enough. You’d run rings around a lot of them my dear. It’s just that I know what it’s like and _sometimes”-_

 

“It’s a little bit, ‘not good,’ like your brother always says?” You lift your head up. 

 

“You’re awake then?” His face softens and he switches the bedside lamp on. 

 

“Of course. Only way I’ve ever been able to fool you.” You sit up and study him. He looks at you imploringly and you take his hand with yours, squeezing it. “I didn't exactly mean to eavesdrop, well I did,” you’re cautious, “But I wasn’t sure what you were going to say _so…”_

 

“My words were meant for you,” Mycroft counters; accepting that you’d heard it all.

 

“I just wanted to get it and I think I do now. I'm sorry.” You look away from him. His fingers rub against yours. “I guess I just got clouded by my fear”-

 

 _“Fear?”_ Mycroft questions you gently. He knows that you don’t always find talking about emotional things easy either. It’s one of the things that had made him feel drawn to you. 

 

“Mmmhmm.” You nod as you bite upon your lip. “Fear that you saw me as some kind of fraud, as someone who is trying to be good enough for you, but isn’t really. I felt hurt that you’d never discussed the recruitment problem with me, that, that alone meant I wasn’t good enough for you and that we wouldn't last if we couldn't naturally discuss problems with one another and I suppose you know the problems I've been having with my own career”-

 

“We discussed that and you know that I think they'll get cleared up soon enough. You just have to be patient my love. Everything will work out. You're always good enough.” His lips brush against yours. “I only didn't go over it with you because I’d felt the burden of doing so might be too great. I don’t want you getting all caught up in that F/N. Believe me it’s not worth it.” 

 

“Okay,” you respond, looking more reassured, but a little worried about him. That fades though when he tenderly nuzzles against you and you end up snuggling against each other after he switches the light off. 

 

 _“F/N?”_ Mycroft says when its only been a few minutes of his heartbeat close to yours and your scents enveloping together.

 

“Mmmhmm?”

 

“I like it when we do all the things you mentioned before. When we spawn,” he says in an almost guilty sounding tone.  
“Me too,” you grin, enthusiastic. 

 

“Shall we do it again?”

 

“Yes please.”


End file.
